<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas party disaster by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133055">Christmas party disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaker Adora, Caretaking, Exhaustion, F/F, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Other, Public Humiliation, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober 2020, emeto, sick catra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again another fic where Catra is hiding about being sick until she can't anymore </p><p>CW: graphic vomiting, exhaustion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas party disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOW this one is old guys ,,,, also let's just pretend there's Christmas in Etheria 😃😃 ( SORRY this was originally a V*ltron fic lmfao )</p><p>Okay enjoy more whumpy Catra i guess :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This has been the worst party Catra has ever gone to so far. And there’s no way that it’s going to get better—it’s only going to get worse, sooner or later.  <br/>
<br/>
<span>It was one of the Christmas party the castle throws out every year—trust her, the party is huge. And there’s no way that she was telling anyone that she wasn’t feeling too well, or Adora would get her back home in a blink. Of course she absolutely wanted that—it’s just that she didn’t want to ruin the Christmas party and everyone finally gathering together after a long, busy year. So she stayed silent for the rest of the party, before her stomach acid starts rising up to her throat, and the nausea welled up in her stomach like one of those green, glowing fluid that Horde Prime drowned her in when—<br/>
<br/>
Okay. Yeah. Let’s not think about that.<br/>
<br/>
So she pulled away from the crowd, gasping for air, as there aren’t much space in the house, and locked herself in the bathroom.</span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>At first the silence and the privacy of the place was reliving, until she felt like a hand was squeezing her stomach from inside and she kneeled in front of the bathroom, like how Adora placed her when she got the flu for the first time. </span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>The awful retch made her double over, resulting on a quite loud noise, and she quickly told herself that she was in a party—anybody outside the bathroom could hear. So, she tried to suffer in silence instead. </span> But out was better than in, that’s what Adora had said, so she braced herself for it. <br/>
<br/>
She reached up to gather her hair in a ponytail, trying not to focus on the toilet bowl and what had been there. Another retch brought up a wet belch, shaking her shoulders, and another brought up a small amount of vomit, but it was there- thick and sour as it passed through her mouth. Then it only got worse- as if it was taking its cue, she brought up a mouthful, then more than she could handle, and she couldn’t breathe. Another lurch brought up a loud, wet belch, as she buried her head farther inside the bowl, not wanting anyone to hear her, and the smell was not helping—but nothing came out anymore, it only made her gag uselessly, until she made sure that nothing was left—not for now, at least.  <br/>
<span> <br/>
When Catra was sure enough, she pulled out from the bowl and sucked greedily for some fresh air, laying down on the cold, bathroom tiles. </span> <br/>
<br/>
<span> She hoped that was it for tonight. </span> <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
“Hey, Catra, I saved a piece of cake for you, the one with the flower.” Adora said happily, offering her a piece of melted chocolate cake that she would have <span>died for if she wasn’t throwing up her guts out about five minutes ago.</span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“Yeah, um, thanks, but I’m not—</span><span>“ but Adora shoved it into her hands before she could finish her sentence and yelled, “</span><span>Razz! Come meet Catra, remember? The girl that I told you before!”</span> <br/>
<span>Catra sat down, sighing, Catraing at the piece of cake in the plate as an old woman—Razz, she assumes— walked over to sit beside her. Oh, no. She could barely talk for three minutes without gagging at least twice, how is she supposed to get through this?</span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“Catra! Yes, the girl who liked my pie, I remember.” </span><span>Razz says with her warm smile, and Catra forced one too. </span> <br/>
<br/>
<span> “Hi, </span><span>Razz, it’s nice to meet you.” She says, swallowing thickly. </span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“Actually, it was <em>my </em>pie. I learnt to bake and made it. Pretty cool, right?” Adora says and began to chat away with her, but not too long enough to realize that she wasn’t eating the cake. </span> <br/>
<br/>
<span> “Catra, are you okay? Why aren’t you eating?” She asked, looking through Razz to see her. </span> <br/>
<span>  Catra forced a smile, shook her head to assure her, and began eating. </span> <br/>
<br/>
The first bite felt like how she would normally feel when eating a cake ther <span>good—</span><span>but it only lasted for a while, as her guts began to complain. She pushed it down her th</span><span>roat anyway, and took another bi</span><span>te, </span><span>and another, and another, until her stomach acid began to rise to her throat and she closed her eyes, dizzy and sick. </span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>She tried to take deep breaths, but it was useless, her lungs weren’t working, and something was scratching and crawling up her throat and </span><span>she knows there’s no way out of ther. Maybe she could get away when Adora’s not watching? She—but she was too dizzy to even stand…</span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“Catra?” She heard Adora asking her. “Are you alright, what’s—what’s wrong? You’re so pale…” </span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>She tried to shake her head, trying to give her signal to leave her alone, but Adora walked up to her, brushing her forehead and stifled a gasp.</span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“Catra, you’re burning, what’s—what’s wrong? Are you sick?” Her voice was worried now, she could feel her kneeling in front of her, taking her hand. “Why didn’t you… what’s—“</span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“I—“ She breathed heavily, forming a panic attack as she saw eyes began to shift to her, but Adora cupped her hands on her cheeks and says, “Hey, hey, breathe, tell me what’s wrong.” </span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“I—I’m </span><span>gonna</span><span>—“ She stifled a small gag, and Adora instantly knew what that means—she grabbed her and pulled her into her arms like she was no more like a kitten, and she could hear people gasping, but Adora took her outside—it was better than throwing up in the middle of a party. Catra gripped on Adora’s shirt for dear life, her stomach angry from the sudden movement, and she couldn’t hold it in longer. </span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>Catra trashed around and gasped for air, and Adora lowered her down into the ground. A small retch was enough to bring up a thick, long, string of vomit, splattering into the ground, then another. She didn’t even have time to breathe when </span><span>another one came in, streaming down from her nose and mouth at the same time, hot and burning.</span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“Fuck, Catra,” Adora cursed, loud enough for her to hear through all the noise she’s making. <br/>
</span> <br/>
<span>“..’</span><span>m</span><span> sorry,” She forced her words out. “I’m sorry…” </span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“No </span><span>no</span><span>, I didn’t mean it that way, I—</span><span>sh</span><span>h, alright. Okay. It’s okay.” Adora hushed her, rubbing below her shirt, meeting her clammy, overheated skin, then began rubbing slowly back and forth with a gentle force.</span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“I—“ Her words were cut by another thick stream of vomit, bringing up everything she’s eaten today, and probably yesterday too, because she hasn’t eaten much today. </span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“Hey, hey, don’t try to talk, alright? You’re going to make yourself sicker. Just try to breathe when you can.” He says softly. </span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>She couldn’t breathe, </span><span>it felt like she was drowning. Her knees buckled, but Adora caught her before she could fall into her own vomit, as another lurch brought her forward, vomit streaming down her nose and mouth.</span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>Catra’s chest hurts. She wanted to let go, let go of everything, and she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks along with the feverish sweat. She hated ther. She was sick. She was exhausted. She wants to go to bed.</span> <br/>
<br/>
<span> “Hey, baby, </span><span>shh, ‘S alright. It’s alright.” Adora pulled her away from the puddle of sick, propping her down against the wall. “You’ll be alright. Can you breathe?”</span> <br/>
<span> <br/>
Catra shook. </span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“Alright then, here.” Adora placed her hand on her chest, her other hand kept rubbing Catra’s back. “Breathe with me. ‘</span><span>S okay. Easy. Suck it in, hold it in, </span><span>let</span><span> it out. That’s it.” She smiled as Catra starts breathing a bit normally again. “You’re doing great.”</span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“D-don’t… like it…” </span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“I know, I’m sorry.” Adora smiled. “It’s okay, you’re going to go to bed now, </span><span>you’ll</span><span> be okay.”</span> <br/>
<br/>
<span>“Is she okay now?” Glimmer’s voice says somewhere around them—Catra was too tired, too sick to even know where she is. “Do you need me to take you home?”<br/>
<br/>
“No,” Adora tells her, pressing Catra closer into her chest. “I don’t think teleporting is going to be good—can we just get a room here for the night?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, yeah, sure—we’ll get your old room ready for you,” Glimmer tells them, her footsteps rushing away from their place while exclaiming something in a commanding voice.<br/>
<br/>
The rest of the night was a blur. Catra could only remember Adora muttering comforting things to her, carrying her as the noises from the party faded away in the background—she was just glad she could finally rest.<br/>
<br/>
Once her head hits the soft, cool sheets, she passed out almost immediately.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/">tumblr blog!!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>